


Tying the Knot(s)

by SFRB (MustelaVision)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Knotting, rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustelaVision/pseuds/SFRB
Summary: A short fic I wrote on tumblr in which Ruby and Sapphire tie the knot in an explicit way.





	Tying the Knot(s)

Ruby was beyond perplexed.  
Ahead of her was Sapphire leading her by the hand in total silence. It had been like this for who knows how long at this point. All Ruby could tell was that Sapphire was determined to get themselves to who knows where from her pursed lips to the firm grip she felt around her wrist, the blue gem was set in her path. When Ruby asked her where they were going, Sapphire responded with a curt “You’ll see soon enough,” and continued her brisk pace through the woods until they reached a small alcove.

Sapphire entered and sat down and curled her finger in a beckoning gesture for Ruby to follow suit. Sapphire finally spoke “I know you’re wondering why I led you here and I’m sorry I didn’t say so earlier but I wanted to show you something…”

Sapphire lifted up her dress revealing a tapered penis with two graduated bulbs at the base. It stood erect and at attention with a slight dribble of clear liquid leaking from the tip. Sapphire looked to Ruby whose face was flushed an even deeper shade of crimson than the rest of her body.

“Ruby,” the blue gem said in sultry, teasing tone. “I want us to tie the knot.”

“O-o-oh!” Ruby stammered struggling to get any sound out of her mouth. Crackling embers started to appear at her feet further betraying her current emotional state.

“L-listen, I ain’t complainin one bit, b-but why here and not back at our room in the temple?”

“Oh?” Sapphire cocked her head to the side. “Don’t you remember what happened last time we tried this?”

“Urk!” Ruby did indeed remember. All too well unfortunately. It was a very fun and pleasant experience, the first time they tried knotting until that happened. Sapphire had buried herself to the hilt inside Ruby and they were totally absorbed in each other. So absorbed, in fact, that they had not noticed Amethyst calling for Garnet until she was physically present in their room. Unable to extract themselves due to the nature of being knotted together, they had to fuse into a flustered, naked Garnet. It was something Amethyst would never let the three of them live down. 

Sapphire approached Ruby, extending a gloved hand to her shoulder. At her touch, her shoulders lowered immediately releasing any tension she carried. Sapphire’s hand strayed to Ruby’s bicep, gently squeezing it gesturing toward the entrance of the alcove with her other hand. “Ruby, if you could help me push that boulder to block the entrance, we can have some guaranteed privacy and finish what we started.”

At this prospect, Ruby lifted Sapphire off her feet and approached the rock, she and Sapphire shoving it eagerly into place, enough so that no one could come in and enough so that some light could shine through so that they may see each each other.

Sapphire turned to Ruby smirking to her suggestively, placing a hand on her mound. “Let’s get to it shall we?”

Ruby practically melted as she began to grind into Sapphire’s hand getting wetter and wetter, readying herself for what was to come. Ruby phased her clothes off and Sapphire followed suit. They reveled in each other’s appearance briefly eyeing each other up and down in admiration until Sapphire instructed Ruby to turn around and bend over, her rump now in the air.

Sapphire approached from behind, leaning herself over Ruby’s back, slowly inserting the tip between Ruby’s folds. It was warm and snug, but her length slipped in fairly effortlessly from Ruby’s slick. She began to thrust, slowly at first but increasing in speed gradually motivated by Ruby’s pleasured grunts and moans. She felt her stretch out gradually preparing her body to take in the two knots. It was almost time.

As she pushed further in Sapphire took a big bite into Ruby’s neck, adding on to the sensation of being filled by not just one but two knots, her canal expanded as they engorged upon entering. Ruby let lose a shout of both pleasure and pain from these combined sensations. Immediately afterwards, she felt the cool softness of Sapphire’s lips pressing down on the spot on her neck where she had bitten her.

“A-Ah Sapphire…” Ruby moaned.

Sapphire continued planting kisses on Ruby’s neck interspersed with little nibbles and nuzzles in between. They were tied together now and this would last until the swelling of Sapphire’s penis went down and she was ready to cum. This was the best part of the experience in Ruby and Sapphire’s eyes. It meant being able to experience physical intimacy in a way that enabled them to both see and feel each other without rushing the experience, taking things slowly and tenderly. It was something that Ruby and Sapphire did not get to experience much of these days.

Sapphire slowly ran her hands up and down Ruby’s body feeling her soft yet sculpted and firm physique, finally cupping her hands around Ruby’s breasts trailing her fingers to her nipples and lightly massaging them. Ruby shivered and gasped from the sensation involuntarily clenching her muscles in turn causing Sapphire to stiffen and tense up from the sudden undulating pressure on her length.

“A-ah, fuck!”

Ruby turned her head sideways, gazing at Sapphire wide eyed with concern. “Are you alright Sapphy?”

“I’m fine baby. Don’t worry.” Sapphire responded.

“Sapphire?” Ruby inquired.

“Yes Ruby?”

“I really really wanna be facing you during this. It’s been so good so far, but it would be even better getting to look at you and hold you close to me.”

Ruby made a very compelling argument and Sapphire couldn’t resist this prospect especially seeing how earnestly Ruby wanted this.

“Alright! We’ll have to shift ourselves carefully though After all…” Sapphire said as she kissed Ruby’s cheek. “I wouldn’t want to hurt my beautiful little Ruby would I?”

Ruby turned away bashfully. Even after all the years that they’ve spent together, they somehow always found new ways to make each other blush.“Sapphy, you’re so sappy!”

Sapphire chuckled. “Hahah! Well, I learned from the best!”

After that bit of banter, Ruby and Sapphire shifted themselves tenderly and delicately into position so that they were now facing each other, their legs wrapped around each other’s bodies. Ruby gently brushed Sapphire’s bangs to the side revealing her single light blue eye. They gazed lovingly at each other for but a moment when Ruby wrapped her arms around Sapphire and drew her in closer for a passionate kiss, their lips locking and tongues dancing in each other’s mouths. This lasted for several minutes until Ruby lowered her head to nuzzle Sapphire’s neck and buried her face in Sapphire’s luxuriously downy hair sighing contentedly. Sapphire followed suit, nestling her face into Ruby’s equally fluffy fro.

They resembled puzzle pieces perfectly interlocked together in their embrace in addition to being physically interlocked due to the nature of Sapphire’s knotted member. Upon first glance, it would have appeared as if the two had fallen asleep during the act, but they were simply settled comfortably, each focusing on the feelings of the other: Sapphire focusing on the gentle undulating of Ruby’s vaginal muscles on her dick while Ruby focused on the enlarged knots pushing pleasurably against her walls.  
Sapphire felt a twinge inside her and she knew the time had come. Ruby could feel it too. They brought each other closer once again grunting and moaning into each other as they experienced climax simultaneously. As the warm, thick fluid was drawn out of Sapphire’s member in response to Ruby’s reactions, the swelling decreased and she was able extract it from her. They extracted themselves from each other for a moment of recovery and immediately pulled each other close again.

“You think you can go for another round?” Sapphire asked.

“You know it babe!” Ruby winked.

“Well then let’s get to it!”

And so it began again and they spent the rest of the day and into the night, locked and nestled into each other.


End file.
